<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop wearing that halloween costume by 1henry_lee1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578618">Stop wearing that halloween costume</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1henry_lee1/pseuds/1henry_lee1'>1henry_lee1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life but the AI is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, G-Man is referenced sometimes??, Gen, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), Joshua is also referenced sometimes?? might have a chapter, M/M, Sunkist is also there, eventual frenrey - Freeform, we stan werewolf gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1henry_lee1/pseuds/1henry_lee1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a few weeks after the Science Team has been all together, so Tommy decides to gather everyone, though Gordon doesn't respond to a group text so they all go to visit him. They find him in some kind of halloween costume and question him, but he rubs it off saying his son, Joshua was here and he was too tired to take it off. Though, that wasn't true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Tommy Coolatta/Darnold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Big Meetup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks since the whole Black Mesa situation was over with, and everyone had gladly taken the time to catch up on things that they had to or simply wanted to take a break from worrying about that damned place. Bubby and Coomer had gone together on a vacation, and Tommy reunited with Darnold after finding him when they left the Chuck-E-Cheese. Gordon had spent his time at his own house, trying to find a good paying job and reconnecting with his son, Joshua, who had been with his ex while he was gone. </p><p>Then there was Benrey. Everyone decided that they were dead, since they didn't come back after the battle. Or at least, almost everyone. Tommy had actually found Benrey outside in the back, beaten up. Though Benrey had hurt Tommy (emotionally), they were still friends! Tommy decided that he'd let Benrey live with him, since he had no where to go. The two spent time together playing games and talking, and eventually Benrey explained that they didn't really want to hurt anyone. They just wanted everyone to leave, because they knew something BAD would happen, that being the outbreak and the military attacking. They just wanted to do his job, to protect everyone they could. Of course, Benrey had ONLY told Tommy, so everyone else didn't even want to hear about them. Yet, at least. </p><p>During one morning, Tommy was laying down on the couch with Benrey who was sitting at the end. Tommy suddenly sat up and had an idea, "We should all- uhm! Meet up! The science team and, and you!"</p><p>Benrey stared at him blankly, no one else in the Science Team wanted anything to do with them. (Maybe with the exception of Darnold and Dr. Coomer). Besides that, Bubby and Gordon <i>hated<i> them. Tommy gave a reassuring look, "Dont, don't worry! Uh, we'll tell them that you're sorry! And that you want to make up for- for what you did." </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The both of them thought for a minute, it would work for meeting up first but they both knew Benrey had to apologize to everyone more properly one day, but for now it would work. Benrey gave a small nod. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>With that being said, Tommy had grabbed his phone and sent a text in the group chat asking if they wanted to meet up at his house and hang out. Darnold was first to say yes, so when it came to who was coming first it was him. Darnold had already known Benrey was living with Tommy, so he gave them a small wave and smile as he sat down next to Tommy. Minutes passed and Dr. Coomer arrived with Bubby. For a second, Bubby made eye contact with Benrey but said nothing. 'A talk for later.' Benrey thought. An hour had passed and there was something wrong, and it was obvious.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"It seems Gordon didn't show up." Dr. Coomer exclaimed, looking at everyone else. There was a shared moment of concern and silence. Tommy spoke up and broke the silence quickly though, "Maybe he uh, didn't see! We- We should go and check on him!" </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Everyone seemed content with going together to check on the old friend, well, except for Benrey. No, Benrey didn't hate Gordon, but they knew Gordon didn't like them one bit. Probably didn't even tolerate them. They decided they would try to apologize and explain to Gordon as soon as possible. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After a long drive, they arrived at Gordon's apartment, and had decided Tommy should go first. They all knew Tommy was probably one of the more trusted by Gordon than anyone, and he had also brought Sunkist too. Sunkist was his support animal, too! Plus, he was the perfect dog. Tommy knocked on the door, which had creaked open since it wasn't locked, which didn't surprise the residence. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Mister Freeman?" Tommy spoke quietly and calmly, just in case he was sleeping. He saw Gordon laying down on the couch, in rather weird attire, a halloween costume?...</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Benrey decides he needs to apologize as soon as possible, so might as well have a private talk? Thought one of the party members isn't that accepting yet, but who knows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon sat up and waved at Tommy, then realizing there was a whole group. He stood up and brushed himself off, raising an eyebrow. "Why's everyone here? Is this some kind of convention?" He gave a smile, obviously joking. </p><p>Tommy gave a small nervous smile, "Well, everyone was- was going to come over, for a meet up! Reunited! But uh- Mister Freeman you didn't- you didn't show up so we got worried and came over-" The rest of the Science Team nodded in response, one of them had said 'Indeed!' which was probably either Bubby or Dr. Coomer. Gordon gave a small worried smile, "You guys really didn't have to, I guess I didn't get the notification. My phone's been on silent, actually. Oops-" He looked at the group, seeing Darnold beside Tommy and behind them was Bubby and Dr. Coomer. He stared for a bit longer and saw a figure with grey eyes, with the slightest yellow hue. His eyes widened, and paused before speaking. </p><p>"How uh- guys- Is that?" Gordon looked nervously at Tommy, hoping he wasn't seeing things again. Sure, back in Black Mesa he was the only one who saw the skeletons and could be hallucinating now, and may come off as crazy and well, traumatized, but he wanted to make sure. Tommy looked back and then realized, giving a small nod at Gordon. Before the curly haired latter could speak, Tommy had first. "Mister- Mister Freeman don't worry! They- They promised to be nice and that- that they don't want to hurt anyone. They actually have- have some things they wants to say to you too." </p><p>Benrey jumped a bit, did Tommy just imply that he had to apologize now? Gordon looked back at Benrey and saw the same amount of nervousness that he did, he let out a long sigh. "Fine, okay." They were surprised, Gordon actually wanted to hear their apology? Would Gordon forgive him if he knew why- </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when Bubby spat out the obvious, "Why the fuck are you wearing a Halloween costume in the middle of May?" Gordon stood up straight for a second, realizing his appearance. Yeah, he looked like a kid with a really lazy Halloween costume. "Ah uh- Joshua! We were playing Dress Up earlier before he left, and I kind of just fell asleep on the couch in it." Bubby raised an eyebrow but shrugged, and with that resolved (for now) Gordon had turned to Benrey. </p><p>"So, what did you want to say to me?" Gordon had ignored the fact they were in a room with several other people, where Benrey obviously didn't want to talk in. Benrey stared off, silent for once. "You're awfully quiet." Benrey had spoke up just to reply, "S'cause I don't wanna talk in front of the others." </p><p>Everyone else was shocked, besides Tommy and Gordon. The two looked at each other for a second, did Tommy really expect for Gordon to be alone with, Benrey, of all people? He sighed and nodded, "Do you wanna talk outside then?" Benrey had turned to him and nodded, so the two walked outside while the rest of the Science Team sat down and made themselves at home. </p><p>"So what, you're back? How did you even- Okay y'know what, you say what you want to say first so we can get this over with faster." Gordon sighed. Benrey nodded and looked away as he began to think of how to say it, so he had to sort of improv. "Well, I- I wanted to say sorry for uh, 'everything. I know it won't make up for uh, the whole.. arm thing. But-.. They weren't 'sposed to do that. I just told them to question you and uh, beat you up a bit, I wanted them to- make you want to go back. The uh, mmm, entire time I was jus' trying to get you to turn around and go back and leave, but you were too- stubborn. I knew it was gonna happen, all the bad things- well except for what the soldiers did- but ya'know? Just doing my job, saving people, guarding. But- but you had to be Cringeman Stupidface and kept going, to that test. Test was 'sposed to fail, inevitable. No matter how much I annoyed ya and shit, you just kept going bro. I- I didn't even wanna fight. At the end, I mean. I didn't wanna fight you guys. Jus', my last attempt to get you to go back, didn' want you to finish this yet. Wanted to uh, keep ya safe bro and everyone else. Wanted to- stay longer. With ya." At a point, Benrey ran out of words to say and let out a small stream of familiar bubbles, pink to gray. Gordon didn't know what that one meant, he'd have to ask Tommy, though he had to focus on processing the.. apology. </p><p>Gordon pushed up his glasses and sighed, turning to them. "Dude, you were FUCKED and real annoying, but I guess I didn't think of why, or like why you were doing it. Thought you were just doing it to fucking, tick me off, and yeah! You got my arm cut off- even, even if you didn't think they'd do that, it's the military man! They've been trying to kill us from the start! But, I guess- you didn't think about it at the time- but still, still kind of pissed." He took a sharp inhale, sighing again. "Listen dude, I don't like you, but I don't completely hate you. You were kind of cool, sometimes, and hearing your side kind of, helps? But I don't think I can forgive you yet, man. I got my ARM CUT OFF! Even if you didn't intend on that happening." </p><p>He put his hand on their shoulder, like he did a lot back in Black Mesa. "But, if you try, and I mean actually fucking try, to be- better, and not all uh- evil final boss shit, then MAYBE in the future I can forgive you. But don't expect us to be all buddy-buddy instantly."</p><p>Benrey beamed a bit, holding back a smile. They turned to look at Gordon's hand, which had been pulled back instantly. Did they just see?- They were probably just tired.. hopefully. "So, is uh- Gor.. Gordon FURMAN gonna go get changed so he can go hang out with his science friend buddies maybe?" Gordon paused for a second and sighed, though it was more of a fond one. He let out small laughs as he shook his head, standing up and patting Benrey on the back, "C'mon, everyone's waiting on us." He held out his hand to help Benrey up for a second, though it was rejected.</p><p>Benrey grinned and stood up by himself, dusting himself off. "Yo don't get all gay about it."</p><p>"I'm not- whatever." Gordon couldn't help but smile a bit as he opened the door, and that's when Benrey took the chance to get a good look.</p><p>Holy shit. Dude had paw pads.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ALSO CREDIT TO GIGAREMO FOR THE " gordon furman " JOKE IT SEND ME SO HARD PLS </p><p>also the pink to gray means i wanted you to stay !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>